1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to waste control systems for use in mobile units such as passenger trains and ships and in particular to a novel jet pump macerator pump sewage handling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art waste control systems for use in mobile units such as passenger trains and ships; toilets, manifold pipes and pumps were very susceptible to becoming clogged. When this happened, it was necessary to manually unclog the system, either by applying pressure to the clogged material to remove it or, alternately, to use a clean out trap for removing the blockage. Further, in multiple toilet systems, only one toilet could be flushed at one time requiring the others to be locked out during flushing of the first toilet.